


Forgetting Everything But You

by sarahlea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Kara Danvers, And Kara Gives Her Plenty Of Them, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idk if this is a slow burn, In later chapters - Freeform, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Also Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Protective Lena Luthor, Smut, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahlea/pseuds/sarahlea
Summary: The name « Lena » Flashes on her ringing phone.She answers.« Hello ? »« Hey Kara, I was just calling to- »« Is that my name ? I can't remember. »« What do you mean you "Can't Remember" ? »« I mean that I don't know who I am. Who you are. Where Am I and why the heck I am wearing a super hero suit ! »« Can you tell me what you see around you ? I'm coming to pick you up. »***Or Kara gets hurt during a fight with an alien and lose consciousness for a few minutes. When she wakes up, the alien is gone. She's in the middle of National City, still dressed in her super-suit, surrounded by people and she doesn't remember anything.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 45
Kudos: 365





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter, it’s short, I know, but it’s only because it’s the first chapter. Also English isn’t my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes. Enjoy.

When she wakes up, the first thing she sees is the crowd of people surrounding her. They all are watching her with worries in their eyes. Who are these people ? She thinks. She looks down her body laying on the road. Where am I ? She wonders. She makes a confused face at the way she's dressed. It looks like a superhero suit. Why the heck am I wearing this ? She tries to remember, at this point she just wants to remember something. Then she realizes there's another thing she doesn't remember. Who am I ? She asks herself. Her breathing is faster now, people are talking to her, she realize, they're calling her Supergirl. She doesn't understand anything they say though, there's so much noises. Everything is so loud and she can't turn it off. She feels like her head is going to explode. So she screams, blocking the noise.  
When she stops, everything is quiet, no one is speaking anymore. And then a phone rings. It's in the inside pocket of her skirt, she supposes it's her phone.  
The name « Lena », with a heart emoji next to it, flashes on her ringing phone. She has no idea who that is. But because of the symbol following the name, Kara supposes it's someone important, someone she loves. So she answers it.

« Hello ? » She says with a shaky voice, people are watching her, she feels awkward.  
« Hey Kara, I was just calling to- » She cuts the voice-Lena-down. Is Kara her name? She needs to know.

  
« Is that my name ? I can't remember. » She asks Lena.

  
« What ? Kara are you okay ? What do you mean you "Can't remember" ? » Lena sounds worried, Kara guesses she must be a friend of hers if she's worried.

  
« I mean that I don't know who I am. I don't know who you are. I don't know where I am and I don't know why the heck I am wearing a superhero suit ! » Kara speaks loudly, panic in her voice.

  
« A superhero suit ? » Lena sounds shocked, Kara doesn't know why. Kara doesn't know anything and it's making her feel crazy.

  
« Yes ! Please help me. » She almost cries while answering Lena.

  
« Okay, it's going to be okay. Your name is Kara, I'm your best friend, Lena. » Lena states the facts to Kara, it helps calming her down. She knows something now. « Can you tell me what you see around you ? » Lena asks.

  
« I.. There's a huge building in front of me with CATCO letters written on it. » Kara answers, she's calmer now.

  
« Okay, I'm not far, I'm coming to pick you up. You did good Kara. Try to stay calm until I'm here okay ? Can you do this ? » Lena's voice is calming her. She doesn't know why, but that's okay, because she's not alone, Lena is coming and she'll help her.

  
« I can do that. » Kara says.

  
« Perfect, I'll be there in five minutes. » Lena tells her and Kara answers with a small « Okay » before hanging up. She's not okay. But she's felling better. There's less people around her now. She ignores them still as she waits for Lena.

Lena arrives precisely five minutes later, to Kara she's just another person coming to watch her. Why are people watching her anyway ? When she sees Kara she makes a face that the blond girl doesn't understand. She approach Kara slowly and crouch in front of her.

« Are you okay ? » Lena demands, worry written on her face.

  
« Are you Lena ? » Kara murmurs to the dark haired woman, she doesn't even seems familiar to her, so Kara has to ask. A look of recognition flashes on Lena's face before she answers.

  
« Yes it's me, darling. Everything is going to be okay. You're coming home with me and we will see what we'll do from there, alright ? » Lena tells her softly, extending her hand to Kara.

  
« Okay. » And Kara takes her hand.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s second chapter, there might be some mistakes because it’s longer than the first, feel free to point them to me. Hope you enjoy.

The ride to Lena's home is quiet, Kara is nervous. What if she's alone ? What if appart from Lena she doesn't have anyone ? She can’t know for sure, maybe she’s an horrible person and doesn’t have any family or friends she can count on. She's fidgeting with her hands, Lena notices it and reach for Kara's left hand.

« It's going to be okay, Kara. We're going to figure this out. » Lena talks, interrupting Kara’s thoughts, she interlocks their fingers. She speaks softly as if she's afraid that Kara will start crying at any point now. Which to be fair could totally happen.

« Do I have a family ? » Kara asks, tears forming in her eyes, she’s scared, terrified even. Lena runs her thumb over Kara's knuckles. It appease her somewhat but, what if Lena says no ? What if she tells her that she has no family, or worse, no one.

« Yes. From what I know.. » Lena hesitates. « Knew.. » Lena stops for a second. Taking a deep breath, she looks conflicted, as if she doesn’t know if she should talk or keep quiet. Finally she forms a sentence. « From what you've told me, you were adopted at thirteen years old and you have a sister. » Lena states, not looking her friend in the eyes.

« You don't seem so sure ? » Kara wonders. Lena looks lost. And hurt, Kara feels like she doesn't really know her but she can tell that Lena looks pained. Kara can’t help but wonder if maybe Lena is lying. Lying to not upset the blond woman right now.

« I'm not sure of anything right now, Kara. » Lena answers coldly and there's something in her voice that makes Kara worry, because Lena sounds angry with her, or disappointed, Kara can't tell. So maybe she’s not lying about her family, but there’s something she’s not telling Kara.

« Did I do something wrong ? » The blond has to ask. Lena is the only person that she has right now, so she can't lose her, if she did something wrong, she needs to fix it. Lena sighs.

« We can talk about it when you get your memories back. » And as if it's supposed to end the conversation, she takes her hand away from Kara's. At this, Kara misses the warmth instantly, even if she doesn’t remember Lena right now, her hand holding Kara’s was a comfort she appreciated.

« So I did something wrong... » Kara states, more tears forming in her eyes, she can't lose Lena. She already feels like she just lost everything she had, even though she doesn't remember what she had. She lost all her memories and with this she feels like she doesn’t have anything.

Kara doesn't remember anything right now, but she knows that without Lena she is lost. Lena is all she know today. And now, she did something wrong and what if Lena changes her mind and tell Kara to just figure it out herself. Kara's so scared, she can't let this happen, she has to fix this. She clench her fist into the car seat, trying to swallow down a sob threatening to come out of her mouth. She gasps when she feels her fingers break out the leather. How the heck did she do that ? She wasn't even clenching her fist that hard. She takes her hands off the car seat and brings them to her chest, holding them against her.

« What is wrong with me ? » Kara panics while Lena tries to calm her down. But it's no use, Kara isn't listening, her voice is just so far away. Kara can only focus on what she just did, this is too much for her right now. « I need some air... I think. » She rushes to the windows switch button but as soon as she touch it, it breaks and sinks into the car door. « Oh my god, I'm so sorry. » Kara rushes to try to fix it but before she can touch anything she hears Lena's voice calling her name loudly.

« Kara ! » Lena doesn’t scream, her voice is just firm and louder than before. « Kara, it's okay. Calm down. Just don't touch anything for now, I'm going to explain everything. Well, everything I know, but please for now, just don't touch anything darling. » Lena is calm, she’s talking softly now that she has Kara’s attention. She doesn't sound mad anymore, and Kara relaxes a little.

« I still did something wrong. » Kara murmurs, disappointed. She brings her hands under her thighs, so now, she won't break anything anymore.

« It's just the switch for the windows, Kara. It's fine. I don't care. » Lena reassures her, at least she would have if it was what Kara was worried about.

« I'm not talking about this. I know you're mad at me, I just need to know what I did so I can fix it. » Kara pleads.

« I'm not mad. » Kara gives her a look. « I'm not, Kara. I'm just... Hurt. and sad I guess, and I feel a little disappointed, but it's not really your fault. You don't remember anything so right now, you have nothing to do with this. » Lena is upset, Kara can tell. She looks like the world crushed under her. And Kara needs to know why.

« Lena, I need to know, please, I hurt you. I know that right know I don't remember you, but I can feel that you're someone that is really important to me, and I need to know what I did. » Kara looks at the dark haired woman, she sees that Lena is trying to take a decision. Finally she sighs.

« When we get home. » Lena ends up saying, and Kara feels better at this. She can fix this.

Lena drives for about five more minutes, until they reach a complex of appartements. Lena drives her car into the garage and when the women get out, she takes them to the elevator, they go up to the last floor of the building.

When they enter, none of them has said a single word. Until Lena breaks the silence.

« You should change into more confortable clothes. I will lend you some. » And before Kara can open her mouth, Lena is already going up the stairs.

When she comes back she's carrying what looks to be a sweater and some leggings.

« I'm sorry, the pants might be a little short on you, but I don't really own a lot of confortable clothes. » The smallest woman apologizes and hands the clothes to her best friend. « The bathroom is up the stairs, third door on your right. »

« It's fine, it will be perfect. Thank you. » Kara answers before taking the stairs.

***

They’re both sitting on the couch of Lena’s living room. Kara feels better now that she changed into Lena’s clothes, she felt so out of place wearing this superhero suit. She hasn’t really moved since she changed, afraid to break anything. Lena doesn’t talk either, she’s just sitting, watching Kara as if she’s trying to figure something out.

« Lena ? » Kara calls her name slowly, carefully.

« Yes ? »

« Can you tell me what you know about me ? Please ? » Kara needs to know who she is.

« I can, I will, but first can you hand me your phone ? I need to call your sister, maybe she can help you with this, is that okay ? »

Kara hands her the phone right away, if someone can help her she’s willing to do anything. Lena takes it but immediately makes an annoyed face.

« There’s a code. » Lena sighs. At Kara’s disappointed face, she adds; « It’s fine, Alex, your sister calls you everyday, we just have to wait until she does. » Seeing the look of worry on Kara’s face she continue. « It’s okay Kara, I promise. You and your sister are really close, she will call you, and she’ll help you. » Lena reassures her and Kara nods.

« Okay now here’s what I know about you. » Lena start and Kara sit straighter in anticipation. « As I told you, you have a sister that you’re really close with. You work for Cat Grant as a reporter, you just started so you’re not really familiar with it but you’re already really great. You are my best friend, and I was calling you today to know if we could do lunch, even though we do lunch together pretty much everyday of the week. » Lena smiles at this. And Kara can’t help but smile too.

« Lena. » Kara sighs and pause for a second, Lena gesture for her to continue so she does. « Am I a good person ? » Uneasy about this, Kara feels the need to question Lena about it.

« You’re the most wonderful person I know. You are so good Kara. You’re selfless and so nice to everyone, even though some don’t deserve it. There’s so many people who don’t deserve you. » Lena takes her hand and intertwines their fingers.

« Then why did I upset you ? A good person wouldn’t upset someone. » Kara feels the need to cry again, but she hold back her tears. Lena sighs before answering.

« I’m not lying when I say that you’re a good person, and today I learnt that you’re an even better person that I thought. » She pause for a second, a sad smile playing on her lips. « You know this suit you were wearing ? » Kara nods, how could she forget that. « Well you wear it because you save the world everyday, people call you Supergirl. You fly around the city, and stop bad guys, and you just save people. You’re a wonderful person Kara. »

« Woah, wait a second, I fly ?! » Kara jumps to her feet. « That’s so cool ! Can I try it here ? Please ? » Kara is jumping around, failing to contain her excitement. Lena can’t help but laugh at this.

« Maybe later darling, I wouldn’t want you to destroy my house to be honest. » She smiles at the blond pouting.

« Fineee. » Kara sighs exaggeratedly. Then as if she just remembered something she sits back on the couch and looks intensely at Lena. « That doesn’t explain why you were upset with me. » Kara realize.

« Well, you’re my best friend, I thought we told each other everything. » Lena sighs looking at her laps for a second before meeting Kara’s worried gaze. « But you didn’t tell me you were Supergirl. You didn’t tell me and it hurts because I trust you with my life, the both version of you, Kara and Supergirl. But you didn’t tell me, and I realize that maybe you don’t trust me as much as I do. » Kara sees tears in Lena’s green eyes before they turn to her laps again.

« I trust you, now. With my life. » Kara answers and all Lena can do is squeeze her hand. « I’m so sorry, Lena, if I could explain, I would. » Kara apologize, a look of sadness in her eyes when she sees a tear falling on the cheek of the green eyed woman in front of hers.

Kara slowly comes closer to her and not hesitating a second, she wraps her arms around the dark haired girl. When a sob shakes Lena’s body, Kara can’t do anything but hold her tightly, repeating mantra of« I trust you. I trust you. I trust you. »


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Here I come with another chapter. As always excuse my mistakes. But please point them to me. Hope you enjoy, even though it’s a bit shorter.

Kara is still holding Lena in her arms when her phone rings. The brunette stopped crying a few minutes ago, but Kara hasn't let go. She feels like Lena still needs her, and for now, she's happy to comfort her.

Still, they both jump appart at the sound that Kara's phone is making. Kara picks it up, the name « Alex » flashes on it, Kara hands the phone to Lena.

« Will you..- Can you answer it ? » She asks and the green eyed woman nods. It's not that Kara doesn't want to talk to her sister, but right now she doesn't know her. She's scared, and the younger woman understands this perfectly.

« Why haven't you called earlier ? » It's how Lena answers the phone. Her voice is cold. She's mad, Kara can see that.

« Luthor is that you ? Is Kara okay ? Where is she ? Why isn't she the one answering her phone ? » Kara realizes that she can hear and perfectly understand what her sister is saying on the other side of the phone. Alex sounds worried, but Lena is right, why didn't she call before ? It's already been about two hours since the accident.

« It's Lena, yes. Kara is not hurt, she's next to me. Why didn't you contact her before ? She's scared, she has all these powers and doesn't know how to use them ! She doesn't have any memories, she needs her fucking sister ! » Lena is definitely mad now. Kara places her hand on the other woman’s upper arm, mouthing "It's okay" to her. Lena relaxes visibly.

« So I guess you know then ? »

« For fuck sake Alex ! » Lena's voice is louder, almost yelling and Kara squeeze her arm, trying to calm the younger woman down, ineffectively. « Is it really all that matters to you ? Will you stop addressing yourself to me as a cop and more like a fucking sister to Kara ?! » Lena's full on yelling now and Kara can't help but to be mad too. She feels angry and realizes it’s because she hates seeing the brunette upset. She wonders why. Maybe even if she doesn’t remember Lena, the way she feels about her friend is still there.

Kara is wondering if she feels that way only because Lena kind of saved her life earlier of if she always felt that way. Either way, seeing Lena upset does make her feel upset as well.

« I'm sorry, I couldn't call sooner because I wasn't allowed. » A pause, while Lena answers with a grunt of acknowledgement. « We... Um.. The organization I work for wouldn't let me call Kara, we saw you on the news and we knew Kara was with you. They... The organization, they thought you wouldn't figure out who she was, and that contacting Kara could reveal that she's... who she is. » Alex sounds apologetic and also kind of intimidated, but Kara understands that, Lena yelling at her would intimidate her too.

« I know that me not recognizing my best friend under some glasses was stupid but I'm not that stupid. » Lena sighs. And Kara has to cut her off.

« You're not stupid, Lena. » Kara jumps in, whispering before Alex can even answer Lena. Lena just smiles softly.

« I know, I thought it was dumb too, to believe you wouldn't figure it out by now. » Alex answers, she probably didn't hear Kara. Not having super hearing and all that. Wait..

« Is Alex like me ? Does she have those powers too ? » Kara squeals with excitement. Maybe Alex can help her controlling those powers if she's like her.

« I don’t think so. But maybe you should talk to Alex about all that, darling. You didn't tell me about all of this, so I don't know much. » Lena looks sad again and Kara feels bad, she shouldn't have talked about this again.

« Was that Kara ? Can I talk to her ? » Before Kara can apologize to Lena, Alex talks on the other side of the phone. Lena looks at Kara questionably. Silently asking her if it's okay to hand her the phone. Before the blond girl can decides Alex speaks again. « Or I could just come over ? Please, I need to see Kara with my own eyes. » Alex pleads and Lena has to say yes. After all, Alex is the only one who can help Kara right now. A few seconds later they are hanging up, and Alex promises to be there in about fifteen minutes.

« Alex will help you, Kara, I promise. » Lena says, trying to reassure Kara after seeing her face.

Kara’s definitely anxious. Right now, seeing anyone she knows is like meeting them all over again. And meeting someone is never really easy, especially when those people know you, and you know nothing about them.

« You won’t leave me, right ? » The blond asks.

Kara needs the reassurance. She needs to know that Lena will be there with her. She feels like she can trust the green eyed woman more than everyone else. Once again, Kara doesn’t know if things have always been like that or if that’s an adjustment made because Lena was the one finding her on the street. Either way, she feels close to Lena. Some people might find it stupid to trust someone so fast, and Kara thinks it’s pretty weird too, but she can help but trust Lena. Like her brain is telling her that she can do it.

« I won’t, I promise, Kara. » Linking her fingers to Kara’s, the younger woman smiles and Kara’s heart feels lighter. She believes Lena, she has no reasons not to. As she goes to answer, a loud growling sound resounds in the room.

Kara’s stomach.

« Hungry ? » Lena lets out a laugh.

Kara blushes before nodding. She hasn’t realized how much she needed food right now.

« Come on, I must have something to feed you that’s not kale or anything green. » Lena laughs as Kara makes a face hearing the word “kale”.

***

A few minutes later, Kara’s stomach is full with ice cream and chocolate biscuits from Lena’s cupboard.

« Now that I know you’re actually supergirl, I understand how you eat so much and still look like that. » Lena says amused.

« Like what ? » Kara wonders.

« You know, like... That. » Lena says emphasizing on the “that” gesturing at Kara’s body. When Kara throws her a questioning look, she adds ; « I meant pretty, Kara. You’re pretty, and your body is to die for. » Lena ends up saying and Kara watches as the other woman face flushes red. Is Lena not used to giving compliment to people ? Kara wonders.

« Is it ? » Kara looks down at herself. « I think I like yours better. » Kara blurts out, not seeing a problem with the complimenting her friend.

Lena’s face becomes even redder. Almost as crimson as supergirl’s cape.

Before Lena can mumble some response, there’s a knock at the door. Lena rushes to open it.

Alex enters and immediately run to Kara. Kara take a step back, not expecting the woman jumping at her this soon.

« I’m sorry, Kara. I wasn’t thinking. I’m just so glad you’re okay. You’re okay, right ? » Alex apologize immediately, and Kara forgives her almost as fast, she understands.

« It’s okay. I’m okay. » Kara smiles.

Kara goes to stand close to Lena. Like a kid hiding behind their mother. It’s ridiculous, Kara thinks. But Lena equals safety right now. It’s not that Kara doesn’t trust Alex. She feels like she can trust her sister too, after all, Lena says they were close. But Kara feels safe with Lena so she’s not leaving her side.

« Good, I’m glad. I need to take you to the D.E.O. now. Alone. » Alex says and Kara feels the panic engulf her, she’s not ready to go anywhere right now.

« What ? No, I don’t want to. »

« The D.E.O. ? »

They both talk at the same time. And Alex sighs before answering.

« The Departement of Extarnormal Operations. It’s the organization we work for. Kara... Supergirl and I. They can figure what’s wrong with her. They can help her. » Alex turns to Kara. « We have to go, Kara. It’s to help you. »

« No, I’m staying with Lena. » Kara decides. She’s not going anywhere without Lena.

« We can’t bring Lena. It’s a secret organization, Kara. I’m not even supposed to talk about it. » Alex tries to convince her sister.

« Then I’m not going. » Kara crosses her arms and sits down on the couch. Pouting like a small kid.

« Kara, maybe you should go, it will be okay, you can trust Alex. » Lena tries to help. But as soon as she finishes talking she sees Kara’s eyes filling up with tears. And she feels her heart breaking.

« But... You said you wouldn’t leave me. » Kara whispers. « You promised. »

Lena takes Kara into her arms and the taller woman holds her a little too hard, but Lena keeps her mouth shut, not wanting to upset the woman who seems to trust her more than anyone, even through she doesn’t remember her.

Seeing this, Alex can’t help but comply.

« Fine. Lena can come. » The redhead sighs and Kara’s smile is so bright it could light up the whole room.

A few minutes later, as they all walk toward the door, Kara hears her sister grumbling under her breath.

_« I’m so getting fired. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments you’ve left me. It warms my heart.  
> Also, I know some people might tell me that it’s weird that Kara trusts Lena so fast. But please read carefully. Kara doesn’t know why she trusts Lena so much. So why should you know ? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be at the D.E.O.


End file.
